As mobile devices enable easier, faster communication among their users, occurrences of communicating during activities that require focused concentration (e.g., operating heavy equipment and driving an automobile) has increased. This has led to situations where the focus of a person is not on such an activity but on communicating on his or her mobile device. Examples of this include traffic accidents where drivers are texting using their mobile devices. Studies have shown that text messaging is significantly more dangerous than talking, on a mobile phone, while talking on a mobile phone is less dangerous than trying to make a phone call.
In response to such studies, many states, municipalities, etc. have established laws that prohibit people from using their mobile devices during certain activities, such as driving. However, these laws are difficult to enforce, resulting in a significant amount of drivers still operating their mobile devices while performing other activities, e.g., driving. Further, current technology does not adequately prohibit the use of mobile devices during other activities.